roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Envy
'''Envy '''is a black wedge-shaped robot that competes in the Roaming Robots events today. Its main weapon is a forward-hinge flipper similar to that of Firestorm and Cassius from Robot Wars which has proved at being very good at throwing robots out of the arena. Envy's best year was 2008 where it won most of the Roaming Robots events in that year and was also one of the robots that travelled with Roaming Robots to the event the same year at Doha. The team captain Shane Swan also won the Personality of the Year award that year as well. Envy is part of Team Bud where Shane Swan fights with Jason Marston who owns an improved version of Thor from Robot Wars TM and Liam Bryant who has Storm Force, Pug & Puglet. Envy MK1 was originally Shane's other heavyweight Trax. Most of Trax's electronics went into the 1st Envy 2007 UK Championships Envy had been signed up to its first ever UK Championship in 2007, it fought Big Nipper and Leveller 2 Mk 4 in its pod where it got turned over and immobilised by Big Nipper and beat Leveller 2 Mk 4 by flipping it out of the arena. However, winning only one battle meant it had to go into one of the 4-way loser melee battles with Tough As Nails, Das Gepäck and Velocirippa. It flipped Tough As Nails out of the arena and immobilised Das Gepack against the arena wall where it couldn't get down which allowed it back in the competition. Next it fought Ripper in the first round of the finals where both robots flipped each other around the arena until Envy was eventually flipped over in a position near the wall where it couldn't self-right and was immobilised and failed to make any impact in the next loser's melee battle against Beast and Velocirippa. 2007 Winter Tour Envy also participated in the Winter Tour the same year, it lost its first qualifier match at Portsmouth to Kan-Opener where it got shoved down the pit but won its next fight at the same event against Weird Alice 2 and Mighty Mouse which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Nottingham. It met Iron-Awe 5 in the first round where it got thrown around the arena before eventually being thrown out of it. 2008 UK Championships Envy came back for the 2008 UK Championships with the new black and silver colour shceme where in the qualifier match, it beat Storm Force after toying with it making its armour come off before throwing it out of the arena. In round 1 of the competition it lost to Tiberius 4 after it damaged Envy's flipper and at the same time, got immobilised. 2008 Winter Tour Envy also came back for the 2008 Winter Tour where it qualified for the finals at Maidstone only to be pitted in round 1 in 16 seconds by Hydra. Here in the pit, it took a walloping from Major Damage and was out the competition. 2009 UK Championships Envy then came again for the 2009 UK Championships which was tour-style. It beat Kan-Opener in its first qualifier match at Barnsley after stacking it against the arena wall where it couldn't get down, and lost its next fight to Tiberius 4 at Brentwood. It then lost its next battle at Portsmouth to Hydra and its last chance battle to Tilly Evo at Maidstone after it was stacked against the wall throught the majority of the fight and didn't make the finals at Wigan. Win/Loss Record Wins: 5 Losses: 9 Honours *Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2007 finalist *Swindon Smash 2008 Winner *Barnsley Bash 2008 Winner *Oldham - Out of Control 2008 Winner *Guildford 2008 Winner *Winter Tour Finalist 2008 Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:Robots with forward-hinge flippers Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar